


The Agent and the Lion

by White_Noise



Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Noise/pseuds/White_Noise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The agent had been noticed right away, his mane of blond hair like that of a lion. And like a lion caged for others enjoyment, Bodhi could almost see the invisible collar around Johnny’s neck, tethering him to the FBI. How Bodhi longed to see that collar removed, to see the lion roar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agent and the Lion

Bodhi was no stranger to obsession. Obsession had driven him to Osaki’s teachings and later to his attempting the 8. Obsession had driven him to plan his heists to honour the earth and give back to the people. His obsession had been what had drawn him to Johnny Utah.

The agent had been noticeable right from the start, his mane of blond hair like that of a lion. And like a lion caged for others enjoyment, Bodhi could almost see the invisible collar around Johnny’s neck. The collar that had first turned him into a performing animal, turning tricks for that corporation that had sponsored him and his friend for nothing more than youtube hits and then later led him to the zoo that was the FBI. 

Even that very first moment, when Bodhi had seen Johnny attempting The Life of Water, he had noticed how trapped his lion was. The passion gone, the respect for the earth muted by his servitude to the FBI. Bodhi had known, right at that moment when Johnny had slipped from his board and was thrown under the wave that he wanted nothing more than to slip that collar from the man’s neck and see the lion inside roar, free of his restraints. It was why Bodhi had no problem bailing on the challenge and going after the FBI agent. It was why, then Roach had approached the team about slitting Johnny’s throat and throwing him onto the train tracks in their underground hangout in Paris, Bodhi had shut him down. It was why, against the rest of the teams advice, he had pointed Samsara towards the agent, why he had invited Johnny to complete the Life of Wind with them and even find their line for the Life of Ice. 

He had seen hints of that lion again, both after completing Life of Wind and Life of Ice as the team had celebrated their success and as Johnny had looked around in disgust at Pascal Al Fariq’s lavished party. The agent had circled the rooms, trying to avoid all those who stared at him in aww, some remembering his early years performing, others following Pascal’s lead in declaring him a new hero. It had taken all of Bodhi’s self control to stop himself from cornering the captured lion, from dragging Johnny away from the party and seeing if he could make the lion roar just by his own hand. He knew that Johnny was struggling with his conscious, with his belief that he should be a perfect little agent compared to his desire to be free. Instead of approaching, Bodhi silently watched as Johnny was cornered by yet another fan. He would wait for the right moment, when the lion was close to the surface, when he could be cornered and the collar ripped from his neck.

Because he looked forward to seeing the collar slip off his lions neck and those blue eyes flash with wild fury. He looked forward to seeing his lion snarl, like he had during their fight back in Paris when Johnny had been desperate to prove himself to Bodhi. 

And he had come so close. Standing on the cliff above the gold mine, detailing his plan to Johnny, Bodhi had seen that flash of longing, the flash of desire as the lion drew to the surface, fighting for dominance against the agent. 

For a moment, Johnny had been standing on the knife edge, capable of falling either way. 

Bodhi had seen for a moment that lion emerge as the explosives had gone off before the agent had taken control, Johnny pulling his gun on Bodhi and screaming for it all to stop. But nothing could stop the forces of mother nature reclaiming her own.

The chase down the hill had been almost like a hunt, Johnny chasing Bodhi like he was pray, not seeming to care for his own life as the rocks had rained down around them. It was exhilarating. 

Turning his back on Johnny and fleeing the scene after the agent had been knocked from his bike and injured had been the hardest thing Bodhi had done. Even as the gunshots had echoed through the forest, Bodhi had fought his instincts to return, to drag his lion to his feet and to the safe house. To nurse his wounds and hold him there until he could talk Johnny into following their path, to completing the 8. 

Meeting up with Roach, Grommet and Samsara, Bodhi had known it was only a matter of time. Johnny would return to the FBI, the lion once again at rest and their funds would be cut off. Their time was limited. 

The bank job had not been part of Bodhi’s plan. In fact, he didn’t want any part of it. He had known right from the start that Johnny would be there, that it would turn nasty. The rest of the team were too betrayed by Johnny's attempts to stop them to think clearly. They would go on the attack to punish the agent and the police would respond. 

Bodhi knew enough now of how his lion’s mind worked. He realised that the agent would try to run them down. He also knew that his lion couldn't break free when surrounded by the police. Johnny needed to be away from that, needed to be free from mankind before the collar could come loose. 

When Grommet had returned with the news that Samsara and Roach had fallen, Bodhi knew what he had to do. He had to go home, he had to complete the next two challenges before it was too late. Venezuela was the place for the next 2 challenges, the place where Bodhi would make one last attempt to free his lion.

Climbing the sheer cliffs of Angel Falls had been exhilarating, his lion was there, snapping at his heels even as he pulled himself over the ledge to the top. Walking out to stand by the falling water, Bodhi had looked out at the scenery as he waited for his lion. 

He didn’t have to wait long as Johnny had appeared, grunting as he pulled himself to safety. The lion was beaten but not broken, FBIs collar still in place, although Bodhi could see the cracks in the agent’s defences. 

Bodhi could hardly hear Johnny’s shouts, the agent requesting that he stop as Bodhi centered himself, preparing for the next challenge. Turning on his heels, Bodhi watched as Johnny approached. 

“Bodhi, do you have any idea how many people you’ve killed? How many laws you’ve broken?” The agent had demanded, his blue eyes meeting Bodhi’s brown. Bodhi had scanned those eyes, looking for his lion. 

And then he saw it. The flash of anger, the wild edge. His lion had broken free, was uncollared, uncontrollable. There was the raw fury Bodhi had been looking for. Bodhi smiled.

“The only law that matters is gravity.” He replied. 

Throwing up his arms, Bodhi had let his body fall backwards, gravity taking him. In front of him, his lion roared, reaching out to stop or maybe even to join him. Bodhi felt his feet leave the rocky edge as a blue clad arm reached for him. Together, Bodhi and his lion tumbled off the edge and into the water below, letting fate take them to wherever this ride ended.


End file.
